smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Doomsday as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Doomsday's personality is always preserved. Powers and Abilities Doomsday has incredible physical powers, being able to jump higher, punch harder, and run faster than most normal Kryptonians, having been designed purely to kill Clark. He is also able to be aware of a Kryptonian, most notably Clark's, presence. Also, if he's killed, he is revived, immune to whatever killed him. Weaknesses Doomsday has no full weaknesses as if he's able to adapt what previously harms him, though he might be able to be disintegrated. History Metropolis Joker When Joker places a device on the captured Davis' head, he sees a vision of a chained up Doomsday along with Zod and Faora. When Batman and Superman encourage Davis to use his willpower to overcome the device's effects, he faces the visions and tells Doomsday that he's no one's vessel anymore. Smallville: Swann Abyss While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Abyss While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Monsters Category:House of Zod Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:6'